Broken Warrior
by MissFabulous09
Summary: He speaks to me. In my head, his words coming from my soul. The voice of Alduin. What am I? What will I become?
1. Chapter 1: The Merging of Two Souls

Kill me.

Those words echo in my head, screaming for mercy, but my cracked lips do not open. No tears, no begging, no weakness at all. I do not break. I stare up into their sightless eye sockets, my face hard. For decades I plead, but they were deaf to my begging. So I became silent, found comfort in it. They do horrible experiments on me, yet I do not scream, I do not give them that pleasure. Tonight is the night. The day where they succeed, and when I, a once hero, becomes a monster.

* * *

They grab me roughly, pulling me out of the foul dungeon I call home, the heavy chains rubbing around my white wrists, opening the delicate wounds on them. My bloody, rough robes drag on the stone ground, my ratty reddish blond hair hanging in my haggard face. They put me on the table, tying leather straps around my body, wrists, and ankles, making me perfectly secure.

Bony hands grasp the black orb of energy, holding it in front of my mouth, my weak muscles tense for whatever comes next. Then it shoves the orb between my teeth, shoving it down my lips. I writhe and twist, struggling to escape it. But I can't.

It hurts. More than anything I have ever felt in my hellish imprisonment. It burns in my veins, like acid melting my insides. But I don't scream. The agony takes away all ability to speak, to think at all. My bones feel like their shattering, tiny splinters imbedding in my tender flesh, and then I hear it, a deep rumble of laughter deep in my soul. I hear his voice.

_"Hello, tiny one. Don't worry, you will be dead once I take over, I will break you , mortal" _The voice in me growls coldly.

"It has been done. Lord Alduin is now one with the woman, he will soon live" they howl gleefully, their shouts of triumph echoing around the huge, black cave.

My mind awakens. Who is this Alduin? Why do they honor him? Why is Alduin in me? The presence in me burns, trying to devour my soul, but I fight. Like I fought the Daedra, like how I fought to save all of Nirn. I grow weaker, the world fading to blackness.

But my eyes glimpse someone, a man. He is tall, clad in a strange, steel plated armor, his dark gold hair held in a small tail, small braids running though it. His blue eyes flash with confusion and then worry when he sees me. I reach out to him, a small ghost of a smile on my dirty face. And then I sleep.

* * *

**Well guys, how did you like it? Yes, I know it's short but it's just the begining. All of my chapters beyond this will be over 1,000 words, I will try my best to update and please drop a review in to keep my writing! I take postive and kindly given criticism:) **


	2. Chapter 2: What am I?

Warmth.

I hear the crackle of a fire, the smells of cooking filling my dull senses. I open my eyes, I see the wood ceiling above me, the tiny grains of wood in the oak planks. I hear a horse snorting outside, the whistle of the wind. I cannot believe what I am seeing. The man who I had seen in my prison comes up to me, a bowl of soup in his large hands, his eyes, the color of the bluest sea, a color I had not seen in over a century. He sits on the end of the soft bed I'm laying in, pulling the fur pelts around my body tighter.

"Greetings, I am Thonro Dragon-Heart. Who are you, and what happened to you?" He asks, his wheat colored eyebrows furrowed in worry for me.

I look at him, I see courage and loyalty in his eyes, but I remain silent. Thonro doesn't grow angry but just sighs and sets the soup down, his hand reaching for a rag. He dips it into a small bowl on the flimsy side table and wrings out the green tinted water from the stained cloth. Thonro brings it to my wrists, I flinch at the slight stinging sensation on my infected wounds. The man continues to clean my wounds and face, talking amiably, half to himself.

"You're a quiet lass, I wonder why. I'm a Nord, and this is my home in the Pale, which is in the land of Skyrim. I found you in a cave in the heart of the Throat of the World, it's the tallest mountain in all of Tamriel" he grins proudly, "and we are a free country, not part of the cursed Empire!"

My heart flutters like caged bird against its prison at the last word. The Empire. It's still alive then, Martin's sacrifice was not a waste after all. It still alive, my home. Painful memories awaken from my mind.

_"Martin, please, don't do this!" I screamed at the gold-plated warrior, "You might die!"_

_He turned to me and cupped my face in his glove, "I'm sorry my love, I must, it is my duty"._

_Fire burned all around us, people's screams ringing though the ash thickened air. I placed my hands on Martin's breastplate, he leaned down to place a tender kiss on my lips, hot tears rolling down our cheeks. But it ended, like all things must do, and he marched off, to face Merhunes Dagon, to save Nirn._

These memories burn my heart, but they do not harm it. For it's already gone, broken like a glass vase, lying in tiny pieces. Stinging and causing everlasting pain. I see Thonro gently dip a dented, metal spoon into the red stew, I try to grab it but I sends shooting pain throughout my broken form, causing a sharp gasp to escape from my dry lips. Thonro helps me up to sit against the headboard and guides the liquid into my mouth. I am ashamed at my weakness, but I'm too hungry to refuse the hearty stew, I sip it up quickly, savoring the salty, musky flavor. Before I know it, the spoon is scraping the bottom of the wood bowl, I feel queasy, my stomach rejecting the large amount of food. But thankfully, I do not throw up.

"What am I to call you, lass? You won't tell me your name...how about Metteri? It means Mysterious One in Nordic" Thonro asks, his hand resting on my arm.

_"Ha! Soon you won't need a name!" _Alduin booms in my head.

I give Thonro a smile and a slight nod.

Thonro's face lights up, "great, uh, Metteri!" he stutters and he stands.

I shrink into the pelts on instinct, his body towers above me, reaching higher than an Imperial man. Almost as tall as a fierce Orc. I once knew an Nord back in the Imperial city, a proud race, not many visiting or living in Cyrodiil. Homesickness washes over me when I think of my home in the Imperial city, my little shack. With its simple decorations and warm hearth, all gone, stolen away from me when they took me away to living hell.

* * *

I wake, every sense in my body screaming at me to run. I see a pair of red, glowing eyes in the darkness, I am not frightened, I am exhilarated! My fingers grope the side table, finding a small knife on its splintered surface. I clasp its handle, a smile splitting my features. The black figure bends over me, a katana in its grey hands, it plunges towards my belly. As fast as a viper I parry away the person's blow, I leap up, as light as the wind, my dagger is at the would be murder's exposed throat. I see it is a man, dressed in black scaled armor, clinging to the Dark elf's ash colored skin, the symbol of a silver dragon on the breastplate.

I don't say a word, my eyes bearing into his red ones, searching his face.

The elf smiles sadistically. "You cannot run, you cannot stop Lord Alduin from taking over your soul, he will be reborn! Long live-"

I slit his neck, my lips in a wry smile. _Nice try, _I think sarcastically to myself. A soft light fills the room, I see a raven-haired woman standing in the entry way to the room. She stares at me and the body in shock.

"My Thane! Come quick!" She calls loudly.

I hear a thump and a string of curse words and a shirtless Thonro stumbles in, his black, jagged sword raised. He looks at me and then the body, the dead man's blood staining my borrowed blue nightgown.

"What happened?!" Thonro gasps, striding over to me, examining my body for injury.

I just hand the dagger over to him and I lie back down on the large bed.

* * *

Pale sunbeams filter though the house, their warm fingers caressing my face. I yawn and get up, my body protesting, my bare feet hit the wood floor and I pad through the loft and down the stairs. A large table is in the center of the great hall, a large fireplace with a warm fire burning in it. I sit down in one of the ornately carved chairs and I gaze at the meal spread out on the table, Thonro waves at me and mumbles a greeting through his full mouth. The woman from last night is sitting stiffly in a chair, dressed in full steel armor, she cooly acknowledges me with a nod of her head. I pick at the plate of Cyrodillic Spadetail fish and the apple slices, my stomach gurgling uncomfortably from last nights meal. Thonro puts down his fork and gives me a warm smile.

"Metteri, I'm glad your safe from last nights event. I forgot to mention her, but this is Lydia, she is my housecarl" He explains, gesturing towards the sullen woman.

I waggle my wingers at her, trying to be as friendly as I can, all I get from Lydia is a grunt. I sigh and turn back to my breakfast, ignoring Thonro's ceaseless chatter about unimportant things. I stand and walk out of the dining hall and outside. Snow falls gently all around me, sending a wonderful chill though me. The icy wind blows my tangled hair around my face, a little frozen puddle of ice shows my refection back at me. Wild, dirty strawberry blonde hair frames my gaunt face, my skin whiter that the snowflakes that rest in my hair. White, cracked lips open in surprise. Long jagged scars running across my arms, my body is fragile and thin, every bone visible under my skin. But its my eyes, yellow and reptilian staring back at me, that shock me. My lean body gone, my tanned skin faded and my once pretty green eyes are taken over by the yellow. A warm hand rests on my thin shoulder, and I see Thonro in the reflection next to me. I look at him, sadness etched all over my face, and he holds me whispering in my ear.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Hey! Thanks to all five of you fabulous reviewers! Wow! I never thought I would get so many reviews so fast! Its so unbelievably awesome! It means soooooooooo much to me that you review, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Please keep reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Monster Inside

Light.

Blinding gold rays shine on my cold body, their fingers warming my arms and face. I turn my head towards it, soaking up every precious ray. Its been so long since I have seen the sun, too long. I see Thonro turn in his saddle to flash a brilliant grin at me, Lydia giving me a dark look. I give a tentative smile back, my face shy. My hose whinnes and trots a little faster, walking next to Thonro's black mare. I catch a glimpse of the cave we are heading to, Broken Fang Cave. I have always been terrified of vampires, give me a deadra any day!

Thonro slows his horse and dismounts, Lydia following. He helps me down from my cream-colored stallion. I am in better condition than I was a month ago, I had to relearn how to use the bow and sword, how to ride and how to hunt. I felt like a child, but Thonro never lost patience. I think that he might be my first friend in this icy land.

Thonro looks at me, his face serious.

"I know you're a very capable warrior, Metteri, but you are not as stong as you probably once were, be careful" he warns, his blue eyes searching mine.

I give a small nod and I draw my katana, my heart beating with the excitement of battle.

Thonro charges in first, he has never been one to sneak, Lydia on his heels. I tag along, feeling small in my new glass armor next to the steel and ebony plated warriors.

We surprise the vampires, catching them off guard, but not for long. The blood suckers draw their weapons and defend, using their red spell on us. Its chaos. Darkness inhibits my vision, making it hard to see the vampires, but all the tactics I uses in my past come back. My body moves in a deadly dance, each step, each swing all part of the bloody game. My mind analyzes, scoping out the enemies, finding their weaknesses and their strengths. Each blow from my ebony katana hits home, Thonro fighting beside me. We work in perfect unison, just like me and...and Martin. Before I know it, I'm swallowed up in an old memory.

_Blood smeared my ebony armor, staining my skin. I whipped around and stabbed my sword into a daedra thrall, my sword piercing through the strange, black and red breastplate it wore. I turned to look at Martin, he was standing over another dead deadra, a little, proud grin etched on his handsome features. _

_"Good job, Antonia" he says, eying the many corpses around my feet._

_"Not bad yourself" I wink and we plunge deeper into the ravaged Imperial city, hand in hand._

I fall to my knees, the broken pieces of my heart burning my soul. I feel Aludin awaken, sensing my sudden weakness, I feel his talons grip my soul, crushing it. It hurts. I gasp and fall to the ground, sweat beading on my forehead as I fight him. Fire and burning-cold ice fills my chest, making it hard to breathe, I vaguely hear Thonro's frantic questions or his hands that cradle me head in his large lap. I twitch violently, coughing up blood. I grit my teeth, I will not give up! The pain lessens and fades away as Alduin slinks away, defeated for now. I relax, my body melting against Thonro's, and for a moment, I see Martin's face, not Thonro's.

Blackness washes over me and I sleep.

* * *

Voices murmur all around me, like the soft hum of bees. I hear the soft chime of silver bell echoing, and soft hands probe my body, searching. I gasp and sit up, my fist blindly flashing out and making a solid connection with someone or something. My vision sharpens and I see an older woman cradling her bloody face in her hand, her eyes angry. The woman straightens and brushes off her orange and yellow robes. That's when I realize it, I just right hooked a priestess of Kynereth. I immediately bow my head respectfully to her, praying fervently to Kynereth to forgive me. The woman's brown eyes soften, and she pushes me gently back on the marble slab I had laid on.

"Your friend told me what happened, you need to rest" she advises gently and casts a healing spell over me, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Can you tell me anything about this...condition?" she pleads.

I purse my lips together, but I close my mouth, enjoying the bliss of silence.

The healer's eyes darken, "you're not mute, I know that. So why don't you speak?" she mutters, exasperation edging her voice.

_Because no one can find out about you if your silent. They ignore you. Its my protection_. I think to myself.

The woman storms away, mumbling angrily about spoiled brats. Thonro bursts in, his face old with worry, until he sees me, perfectly healthy. Lydia is on his heels, looking strangely disappointed that I am alive. Thonro is opposite, his face as bright as the sun, he envelops me in a large bear hug. I flinch and stiffen in his arms, trying not to feel good about the gesture of friendship the Nord just showed me. My heart has a strange feeling in it, warm and...fluttery. I realize that all the feelings of love and friendship I buried in that hell are coming back. I shrug away, putting distance between me and him, I give a cool nod towards Lydia and I stand, a plan turning wheels in my mind. I am leaving.

I give Thonro a tiny smile and I ignore Lydia entirely, my whole body begging me not to go. I walk away, my back to my rescuer and his little pet, my heart aching. Thonro is begging me to stop, his voice pleading. My heart breaks all over again, and Alduin attacks again. But I don't die, I control him, bend him to my will. Its not enough, though, my bones break and twist, growing quickly. Black scales covering my skin, I'm changing. My huge, new wings destroying the temple, I roar in anger, fire unfurling from my jaws.

I am a dragon.

I glance at myself, disgust and horror rushing though me. I fly up, the wind brushing over my ebony scales. Me and Alduin fight for control, his fury burning in my heart, my stubbornness burning in his. I manage to rein in control and I sweep our wings up and down, wanting to cry. I must do it. There is nothing left of Antonia now, just a bitter monster.

I must die.

* * *

_**Its a bit short but I like my **_**_cliffys:) How you guys like it! I write for you guys:) Pleeeease review and thanks a bunch for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Alive but Soon to be Dead

Blood.

It trails down my bare legs, each drop making a dark stain on the white snow. The deep scars from my torture have opened, life blood seeping out from them. I huddle in the cold snow, my body refusing to freeze or die. I sob, agonized screams tearing from my dry lips. I am hosting a murderer. I am the vessel for this evil god within me. So much has been stolen from me, how can my shattered heart and broken mind bear it?

It can't.

The horrors I have seen, the battles I have fought, the torture for all those years. They have scarred me, but not broken my soul. I cared for none, keeping my distance, but then he came in. A little monk, who became a hero and an emperor, he was mine and I was his. The gods stole him from me, he was too young. But as if that was not enough, they took my beautiful child from me, killed her. Threw her away like a broken puppet. Had only taken her first breath before they killed her. Right before my eyes. Just like her dead father.

How much more can I bear before I join the ranks of Sheograth's unwilling followers?

No. I will never succumb to madness. I will die first and end my misery and slay the dragon that lurks in my heart and soul.

The silvery dagger glints, its blade bathed in the blood of many. My constant companion, it never leaves my side, thanks to a spell I had put on it long ago. I hold it to my belly, my hand steady and my mind calm. Thonro's face shines in my memory, and then Martin's, my tiny daughter's face glows in the darkness of my soul. I will meet her again.

The dagger plunges into my belly, but I feel no pain. Grey mist envelops my vision, and a smile crosses my lips.

_Hello._

* * *

Hands grasp for mine, slipping away. The beautiful world disappearing from my blurred vision. I scream, never wanting to leave. Martin's face is sad. Pleading. Begging me not to leave him. Tears run down my icy cheek, the dull ache in my belly growing stronger. My little girl calls for me, her little, chubby hands clinging on mine. Her warm brown eyes filled with blue tears. My child. I am pulled away, by the first voice I had heard in centuries.

Thonro.

I wake.

Firm hands on my shoulders, pushing me down. I realize I am very much alive and I'm back in bed. This time in bandages.

My palms rest on the bloody, white strips, hot pain stabbing through my whole abdomen. I failed. I am alive, why can't I just die?! My body tenses and shivers at the warm fingers touching my arm, I shrug away and huddle into my rough pillow. The tears come. Like a never-ending fountain, and they burn. Acid tear drops that burn like fire. Thonro frowns, his face dark and sorrowful.

"What happened, Metteri?" he asks. "Why won't you speak? What did they do to you?"

He sounds so sad, but looks can be deceiving, as I learned many years ago. My mouth is firmly shut. Tighter than a miser's strong-box. I stare angrily up at him, he who had saved my wreched life. All of my frustration and rage comes out in a single hit, all on poor Thonro.

I slap him.

Even though I am still weak, I still know how to hit a man. It comes naturally.

I let hell loose. "Why did you let me live you dog?! Didn't you see what happened? I was a cursed dragon, I am a beast. What they did to me was permanent!" I roar at the Nord, as I punch his stomach and then I give a swift kick to his shins, sending the big man down to the floor. My fury burns brighter to see him smiling. "Why are you happy? I am hosting the World Eater, that might break me at any moment, and you're smiling?!" I hiss, sending another well placed kick to his ribs.

"You can speak?" he gasps, dodging my fast blows.

I scowl and sit back down. Pain lances though my stomach making me gasp, more blood seeps into the bandages. Thonro begins to undo the bandages, I shudder at his warm touch. When the last of the bloody strips come off, I see a large puncture wound seeping dark blood. The Nord's fingers brush the wound, cleaning it up, his eyes clouded over. Thinking.

"How did this happen, I mean the Alduin in your soul thing. I saw him burn, his soul vanished for good, but he is still alive. Who did this to you?" Thonro asks, half to himself, tightening the fresh bandage.

"I don't know much, but the things caught me just days after a battle I fought, I was broken and weak. They captured me and took me to an underground city, there they injected potions and spells on me to keep me young. They said they needed someone strong, a hero to host Alduin, who else but me? I am the Hero of Kvatch and the Champion of Cyrodiil. The perfect host." I laugh bitterly at my titles, such meaningless things now. "They had Alduins soul, and they put it in my body, he grows stronger by the day. While I grow weak." my voice is harsh, emotionless. My face a mask. Martin used to call it my battle face, he was right.

Thonro's clear, blue eyes meet my yellow ones, his face almost frightened as an idea dawns upon him.

"No mortal can help you. No god can either, except for one" he mutters darkly.

"Who?" I question, dreading his answer.

"Sheograth"

My heart drops. The god's name sending a dark chill throughout my frail body. I know exactly where he is too, a place that haunted me, a place of madness and order.

The Shivering Isles.

"Thonro, do you realize what your getting yourself into? If we survive the Isles, with our minds intact, we have to figure out how to release Jyggalad from Sheograth!" I exclaim, standing and beginning to pace.

He just grins at me.

* * *

**Its short and its kinda lame, but I feel like crap today. I had two five-hour gymnastic practices, so ****I'm reeeaallly sore. I am also sick and tired but I tried my best and please review. Reviewing cures all ills:) I want to thank all of my fabulous reviewers for their ****positive words, they keep me going on bad days like this a big cyber hug to you all! Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day! btw review:)**


	5. Chapter 5: We're Going on an Adventure!

Hope.

It burns like a new flame in my chest, kindling the fire. Strength fills my weak body and I feel...alive for the first time in a very long while. My heart is soaring while my mind is rebelling against this new feeling, it is impossible. To release the alter ego of Sheograth is impossible, at least before the Greymarch. That is when Jyggalad is set free for a day and purges the Shivering Isles. But that is not for another year, Alduin will have broken me by then. I don't know what to do.

Thonro is bent over some books, his face determined and focused. Lydia is watching him, eating a sweetroll, and not helping at all. I pace the hall of Thonro's home, my bare feet slapping the honey colored boards, my blue dress swishing around my ankles. I can hear Alduin's voice in my head, whispering cold threats in my ear. I shiver and sit next to Thonro, suddenly craving companionship.

"Have you found anything yet?" I ask, craning my neck to read the book in Thonro's hands.

Thonro lets out a deep sigh and slams the book shut.

"I am not a scholar on deadra!" He shouts angrily, standing from his chair.

I flinch at his words and despair fills me. Thonro sees me and lays a warm hand on my shoulder, his blue eyes gentle and kind.

"I'm sorry Metteri, it's just..." his voice trails off, but he quickly steels it. "I don't know what to do. I have always been able to save them, but you...your so different. Something like this has never happened before, I doubt even the gods know how to save you."

His face looks so tired and worried, and I know it's because of me. I softly kiss his light forehead and I give him a slight smile.

"Lets sleep and then maybe ideas will come" I murmur and I turn away to my borrowed bed.

* * *

I dream.

My fingers brush the slender stalks of grass, the sun shining on my face. The warm, scented wind wreathes around me, whispering breathy secrets in my ear. My feet pound against the dusty land, sending puffs of brown dirt into the air. I see him striding towards me, alive and well. His brown hair is tied back in a simple tail, he is clad in only leather trousers and a white shirt. His face glows like the sun, his eyes soft. We collide into each others arms, holding each other tightly. His hand plays with my wild curls, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Is-is it really you?" I whisper, touching his jaw.

Martin smiles at me, "its me, Antonia."

I shrug away from him, my face stormy.

"Why are you here? Don't play games either, I don't have the patience to put up with you" I snap at him.

"Of course you know. I am here to help you, love. As you already know, I am Akatosh and he is me. I know how to release Jyggalad from the Prince of Madness, but you must first bring him to me in Talodrach, or as the mortals call it, Paradise. There I can free him, but only for a short while" he explains carefully, reading my expressions.

I realize that I can do it. I can get rid of Alduin and be free once again, to have a simple life with a simple job. Maybe gardening, or cooking, or maybe hunting. Anything but battle and blood and death. Freedom seems so impossibly sweet and so far away. I look at Akatosh, my face like steel, my lips in a hard smile.

"How can I find this place?"

Akatosh just murmurs four words in my ear, as quiet as the flutter of a dove's wings.

I wake.

The sheets spill around me, falling to the floor with a soft thump. Tears are stinging in my raw eyes, my heart aching with his memory. I ponder on his last word to me in that dream, my fingers grip the silver dagger and I toy with it. Thinking. I fondly remember when Martin handed me that dagger, it had been so long ago. After I had saved Kvatch and his life, it had been his constant companion. It was mine now. Martin's words haunt me, playing over an over again in my head, like the beat of a drum. The tips of my fingers brush the hilt of the dagger, running over the gold hilt and the words etched there.

"Death is the Key to Paradise

The words are smooth with age, the grooves stained with blood and dust. But they shine like a dark riddle, mystifying me, teasing. I give a long sigh and toss the weapon on the side table. I lean over and with a quick breath, I snuff out the half melted candle.

* * *

The sun is just rising from the east when I wake. I leap out of bed and grab my knapsack and dagger. My hands throwing clothes and food into the bag, I whirl around the small room, pulling on my armor and putting my hair in a wreath of braids. I see Thonro standing in the door frame, his eyes clouded with sleep and his hair like a skeever nest.

"What are you doing at this ungodly hour, woman?" he asks, scratching his armpit.

I bite my lip to prevent a smile at his ruffled appearance. I remain silent though and I start to walk out of the room. Thonro blocks me, his face angry.

"Metteri, please don't do this, don't block me out" he asks quietly, "now, where are you going?"

My eyes flit up to his, "I'm going to Cyrodiil, to find someone who can take me to the Shivering Isles".

Thonro gives a little grin. "Well, lass, I'm coming with you then! You need someone to watch your back and carry your stuff, and besides, two heads are better than one! And Lydia has been dying to get out of the house, it'll be good for the girl" he assures me, clapping a hand around my shoulder, his deep blue eyes twinkling.

I weakly nod, my heart sinking at the prospect of having to travel with the sour Lydia.

Thonro thumps off, making a huge racket as he packs. His voice ringing through the hall, "Lydia! Lydia get down here, we're going on an adventure!" he calls excitedly, yanking on his ebony boots and promptly falling over.

A loud moan comes from the bedroom downstairs, and a very annoyed, very tired looking Lydia stomps out.

"Curse you Thonro! I was sleeping so well, and then you wake me to go galavanting around Skyrim?!" She roars at the unfazed Thonro.

He tries to explain what we're doing over Lydia's shrill protests, "Lydia, now we're helping little Metteri over there. I'm sure you don't want her going all dragon on us..."

I scowl at Thonro, my eyes shooting daggers at the Nord.

Lydia throws her hands up, "of course! I should've known, it's always the pretty ones you go out and risk your neck for! Remember Mjoll? We nearly died in that ruin trying to get her sword? Oh, and don't get me started on Yoslanda and the mammoth tusk! We nearly got trampled by a herd of mammoths and clubbed by a giant!" the Housecarl yells, jabbing a finger in poor Thonro's chest. "Now we are going to follow this mad woman into the Shivering Isles? Are you crazy, my Thane?!" Lydia finishes breathlessly, her face red and body quivering with fury.

"No! Of course not, I'm just helping a damsel in distress, who just happens to be very beautiful, thats all" Thonro protests.

I raise an eyebrow at his description of me.

Thonro shifts uncomfortably at both of our heated gazes. "Um...well, shouldn't we be packing?" he hurriedly says, "come on ladies, lets get moving! We have a quest to complete!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please put your thoughts and comments in the review box and click submit! I want to thank all the unnamed guests, appabend, thetoastthatgotbuttered, trugamer71, ElderQueen123, thefezatron, ****NuclearFallout, WintersGuardian, and ChiKa! You guys are fabulous! Check out their stories, there all pretty great fics:) Thanks for reading and have a fabtastic day!:) oh and did anyone catch my Hobbit quote?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lost Hero

**Ahem. Well hello there, I know, its been a crazy long time since the last chapter, so ****please don't hate me! I want to thank my reviewers for reviewing when nobody else would. I went through and looked at all of your reviews and it made me want to write again. I'm not as good as some writers out there, but yu guys made me feel like I was a New York Times bestseller! You people rock! Please enjoy this little chapter as I get back into the groove of things:) btw I am changing this story's name to : A Broken Hero**

* * *

Rain.

Drops of it hit my wool cloak, soaking it further and making me shiver at its cold touch. Mud cakes the sides of the battered wagon, sticking to the wheels and hindering our already slow progress through the mountain pass, darkening everybody's mood. Mist shrouded everything, you could barely see the thin driver and the horse. I look behind me to see Lydia curled up in the bottom of the wagon, her chest slowly breathing in and out, puffs of breath escaping from her lips. She looked so peaceful, I can't remember the last time I had slept without dreams or nightmares.

That was the price you had to pay for saving people. You can't save everybody. Everything must die at one point, and every death still shadowed over me like a cloud. Sometimes I wonder if I was cursed by the Divines, but they must have some plan for a broken hero like me. Or maybe they have tired of me and wish to see me die. Who knows, I gave up on them centuries ago. Bloody, lazy dogs.

I pull myself out of my musings and concentrate on the journey ahead. It's going to be a long one.

"Metteri?"

My eyes look up to glare at Thonro. He's not looking at me, instead, his blue eyes are fixed on the road ahead.

"Metteri, how did you become a hero?" He asked, still not meeting my gaze.

I give a long sigh, "It's quite the tale, you'll get bored".

Thonro gives a slight smile. "We have plenty of time".

"It all started in a jail cell in Cryodiil. I was sentenced to be executed later that day, but then the Emperor and his Blades came marching into my cell. It was quite the day". I chuckle, my mind fondly recalling the old memories.

Thonro nods, "Sounds like my beginning" he mutters.

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh? Now how did your tale start?"

"I was trying to cross the border into Skyrim when I was caught by those filthy Imperials. Destined for the chopping block with some friends of mine. Raolf and the High King of Skyrim, Ulfric. Luckily, just as my head was about to be lopped off, a dragon came out of nowhere and started to wipe out the town." Thonro recalled wistfully, "I was but a lad, only eighteen winters old. But the funny thing is, I never wanted to be the Dragonborn, just a normal person". His voice grew soft towards the end and his eyes misted over, fixed on the hazy horizon.

We sit in a deep silence, only the breathing of the horse and Lydia's snores punctuating it. Thonro looks back at me, his hand rising from his side to stroke my cheek. Strangely enough, I don't flinch but lean into his hot palm, my breathing shallow. I look up and yellow meets deep blue, and there was sliver glinting in the blue. Like glimmering stars shining though an endless midnight sky.

I'm drowning in a deep blue sea.

Thonro's breath is warm on my lips as he draws closer and closer. I am calm, my mouth soft and eager to meet his lips.

The swish of an arrow and the sickening sound of it hitting flesh shatters the moment. Hot, sticky blood stains my hand where it rests on Thonro's shoulder, I draw it away, my eyes widening as Thonro gasps and clutches at the shaft of the arrow. Its bone tip is lodged in his back. I stand and yell at the driver to halt, my sword out and ready to spill blood. I shake Lydia roughly awake.

"Wake up!" I snarl at the drowsy Housecarl, "We're under attack and Thonro is hurt. Bad".

She's up and her glass bow drawn and an arrow strung on it, her face a deadly mask.

Twelve or so black, leather clad men circle us, a silver dragon on their breastplate and their faces hidden by black, iron masks.

"The Lady wants the hero, but the others must die" The leader of the band barks to his men.

They attack.

One twists around, his sword raised high and plunging towards my heart. I dive forward and roll over on my shoulder, my blade sinking through his armor and into his flesh, blood dribbles from his mouth and he collapses at me feet. Without anytime to react, a hand closes over my mouth, a cloth in its fingers. A heavy, sweet aroma fill my senses and the last thing I see before I black out is Thonro's limp body on the ground.

* * *

Icy water splashes over my face and body sending a shudder all through my bare skin.

Wait..._bare_ skin!?

I gasp and open my eyes. I'm in my small-clothes, tied at the wrist by heavy chains attached to a marble wall. A tall dark elf smirking at me through blood-red eyes.

"Did we sleep well?"

I scowl at him, shaking my chains uselessly. I quickly size my captor up. He's tall and lean, sinewy muscle under his tight, strange armor, his black hair in a high tail. His face is sharp with high, prominent cheekbones with ash grey skin.

"What do you want?" I spit at him, my voice dripping with venom.

His thin, black brows arches above his slanted eyes. "I see we have more fire than it seems, and I thought today was going to be boring" he comments in a smooth voice, his slender fingers brushing my chin and caressing my hair.

I turn away from his hand roughly, refusing to look at him. "Let me go". I ask coldly, my emotionless mask on.

"Not until I get answers. Like who are you? And who were your companions?" He questions, "You must be a very important woman to travel with the Dragonborn" he remarks nonchalantly, turning away.

I stiffen and stand a little taller, "Well, here's some answers. I am two hundred and twenty-four years old, I am the Hero of Kvatch, Champion of Cryrodiil, and half dragon!" I yell at him, my voice strong and laced with anger.

The elf stops in his pacing, surprise flashing across his face and then going back to its cool, proud look.

"Aren't you something then? I heard of you, but never knew what you looked like. I pictured you...taller" he smirks and picks up a plump peach, his white teeth sinking into the orange flesh.

"Who died and made you Emperor?" I snort, raising my chin and staring him straight in the eye.

"Your not the only one with titles, girl" he snaps, "You might recognize me from your grandfather's tales as the Hero of Morrowind"

"Which one?" I ask cooly, trying to look bored.

He gives a smile.

"I am the Nerevarine".

* * *

**Dun dun dah! So, whaddya think? Who's the 'Lady"? And how is the Nerevarine fit in? Review and follow to find out;)**


End file.
